


Dragon Age Prompt Bin

by laveIIans



Series: Multifandom Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Warnings in Summaries, potential smut later if that's what people want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveIIans/pseuds/laveIIans
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles, ficlets, prompts and whatever else I upload; it's probably going to be a big mess of pairings and everything else so individual warnings will go up in the chapter summaries and if there's any NSFW content then I'll mark that in the chapter titles. *blushes*It's also my first time taking fic prompts from anyone so hopefully this all goes well.Dread Wolf take us all...

If you want to have a prompt fic written for your fandom and pairing, I'm taking requests!  I'm using the links here and here so either leave it in the comments or  dm/tweet me!





	1. Morrigan/Leliana - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for [@isabelarivaini](https://twitter.com/isabelarivaini), hope you enjoy!  
>  **No content warnings**
> 
> Leliana has a big crush on Morrigan and doesn't know if it's reciprocated, so one night she goes to visit the witch...

The bard had been watching her for quite a while now, and things couldn't have turned out any better. The Warden had left with Alistair, Wynne and their dog on some quest to find something for some noble or person in Denerim or..... honestly, she hadn't really been listening; she had been far too distracted watching Morrigan practicing spells at a distance from everyone else to really pay attention, and by the time she realised they were leaving to do something, they'd already gone.  


She wasn't exactly alone, though. Morrigan was obviously there, sitting by her fire - _she was hard to miss_ said a thought in her head, making Leliana blush; Sten was scowling as usual as he kept watch, although she saw him secretly holding a flower bracelet made of various different plants and wondered, not for the first time, if there was a softer side under that grumpy demeanor of his after all; Oghren was passed out as usual after a long bout of drinking ale and smelt as bad as he looked - she remembered to give his tent a wide berth as soon as the flagons appeared; and then Zevran..... well, she preferred not to imagine it. He'd said he would probably spend the evening _"sharpening his dagger"_ , but knowing him (and the wink he gave her) it could be an entendre just as much as an innocent comment. Possibly even both, she shuddered, and put all thoughts of him out of her head. 

Her feet moved without her thinking about it, and none of the other companions noticed her walking over to Morrigan. She hadn't even noticed it herself until suddenly she was facing the witch and found her heart leap into her throat. 

"Hello, Leliana," Morrigan said, raising an eyebrow as she extinguished a ball of flames in her hand and looked at her. Leliana felt as though she would pass out under the strength of that gaze and hoped her growing blush could be passed off as heat from the fire. 

"Ahh... Morrigan," she replied weakly and immediately kicked herself mentally afterwards. It just sounded so pathetic. _Honestly, what am I doing here?_ she thought to herself, sighing. _I'm just making a fool of myself, as usual._

She turned around to leave as her embarrassment grew too much to bear and stopped. Her heart skipped a beat. 

_Morrigan was holding her hand._

"Don't go, Leli," she murmured. She smiled and patted the ground next to her. "I was hoping for some company tonight. It gets rather lonely sometimes when all the others are doing their own thing, doesn't it?" 

"Yes." She felt relieved, if not a little happy secretly that the witch had given her a nickname. It wasn't one she heard often - mostly from the Warden, but they were like that with everyone really, so it didn't _mean_ anything. But with Morrigan.... 

"We don't really get to just _talk_ often, do we? It's always the Blight this, darkspawn that, killing and stabbing again if it's still moving." She laughed, and Leliana fell a little more in love with her; she was just so beautiful, especially by the light of the fire as it danced in her eyes and gave her skin a golden glow. 

The witch looked up at the sky, and the bard followed her gaze, half wishing it was on her again. "This is nice, isn't it? Just looking up at the stars with nothing to worry about. No running about like headless chickens from all the chaos that seems to come to us like bees to honey. We can just spend some time together for once." 

"For once?" Leliana nearly gasped. _Did that mean she -_

"Well, I never really see much of you, do I? You're deadly with that bow and voice as you sing around the others as blood flies everywhere, but your looks are just as bad." She chuckled, but it sounded sad. "We never get to just be ourselves, even when we're fighting alongside each other. The most interaction _I_ get with you is casting a ward around your feet." Morrigan sighed and looked at her seriously, almost anxiously. "I don't know you how you even feel about -" 

Her words were cut off as Leliana pounced on her, pressing a kiss to her lips that sang of all her feelings - frustration, passion, loneliness, sadness, but most of all _love_. The sheer eagerness of it took them both by surprise as her arms moved around to capture Morrigan's neck before she pulled away quickly, feeling her face grow warm. 

She wasn't the only one. Morrigan's face was quickly reddening too as her eyes widened, and Leliana thought she had never looked so beautiful as when she was flustered in front of her. She took Morrigan's hand gently and waited for a response. 

The witch laughed, a proper, happy laugh this time that made Leliana's heart soar. "Well, that answers that, then." Her eyebrow raised slightly, but she smiled back at her. "Why don't we do it _properly_ this time?" 

Leliana nodded as Morrigan slowly moved her face closer to her until they were inches away. Her hand slowly moved to gently cup Leliana's cheek, a movement she mirrored on the other side. The two women smiled at each other as their lips met gently. It felt like the press of a butterfly's wing softly fluttering, and she leaned in more to better capture the sensation of Morrigan against her. Her other hand moved around to stroke Morrigan's neck and the witch practically purred against her, biting her lip in a way that made her moan quietly. 

Morrigan chuckled and moved her tongue against Leliana's lips, asking for an entrance that she was eagerly given. _Her tongue in my mouth..._ It was something Leliana had dreamed of but yesterday, and now it was really happening. 

It was the best feeling she'd ever had. No other kiss could ever hope to compare to the one she was having now. She wanted it to last forever and ever and thought she could practically die of happiness right there. 

Eventually, they parted, laughing and smiling together. 

"That was quite something, wasn't it?" Leliana said, feeling much more confident and happy than she had in a long time. 

"Yes," the witch agreed breathily, her eyes sparkling. "It really was." 

Leliana rested her head on Morrigan's shoulder and felt the witch wrap her arm around her shoulder, protectively. She barely felt the ward she lay around them as she felt herself falling asleep with Morrigan's hand gently stroking her hair.


	2. Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus - A Frightened Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [@Iordfries](https://twitter.com/Iordfries), enjoy!  
>  **No chapter warnings**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian worries about his _amatus_ after he comes back particularly injured from a fight...

He had been standing at the window for what felt like hours now, waiting for him to return. Dorian had refused to budge, even when the others had expressed concern for him. Cullen had even offered to take his mind off things with a chess game, which Dorian normally would have loved and given him a snarky comment in reply.

Now, he merely shook his head. "I have to wait for him," he said, hoping his voice sounded braver than he felt. "If I wait for my _amatus_ , everything will be okay. He'll come back fine, you'll see. All those monsters will soil their drawers when they see him riding in." 

Cullen watched silently for a moment, giving him a look of pity and worry that Dorian refused to see. The Inquisitor would be fine. He _had_ to be. He was the strongest man in all Thedas. He could fight _anything_ and come up top. That was what Dorian honestly believed. 

"Maker watch over him," the commander said quietly. "Maker watch over them all." The brief prayer made him feel both pleased and more than a little uneasy. Cullen always offered a prayer for each trip they made, every time they left Skyhold, no matter who went out - or how many of them made it back. It was a reflex, probably born years ago from his Templar training, as well as the man's quietly strong faith. He really _was_ certain the Maker would be looking out for them; it was just something he believed in, the way Dorian believed his lover was an invincible force to be reckoned with at your peril. 

But nobody really knew if the Maker existed, did they? Or, for that matter, if those Elder Gods had ever existed; even the Dalish ones Solas seemed to hold in such disdain, much like those elves themselves. _Ironic, coming from him_ , Dorian thought. _Wasn't he an elf too? Was there not some kind of respect held from them among all elves? Some innate religious feeling?_ Then again, the elf held the Fade sacred above all else - nobody could tear his attention from it. He wondered if the man had ever been in love, and doubted it. 

Sera was an elf, but she didn't really like the Dalish much either. When he asked her why, she just hooted at him and looked at him as if he'd walked up to her just dressed in his smalls. "They shit in the woods, idiot!" Then she'd ran off, cackling to herself, no doubt planning a prank on somebody the Inquisition couldn't afford to offend. He wondered why Solas and Sera weren't better friends - _they seem like two sides of the same coin, and at least they both won't be visiting any_ aravels _any time soon_. He chuckled: Sera and Solas being friends would be like Tevinter without blood mages. A nice thought, but best kept to oneself in case you were deemed mad.  


  


  


  
When he saw the banners in the distance, his heart sang. He whooped loudly for all those around him to hear. 

" _He's back!_ " he shouted, happy and relieved to be with his _amatus_ at last. Why wasn't _everyone_ this excited to see him? _The_ Inquisitor, after all, in the flesh? Alive? The best man in all of Thedas?

He'd missed him more than he dared to admit. Skyhold just wasn't the same without him. Those eyes, always sparkling with a warmth and humour that would have been alien back home in Tevinter; those hands, both soft and strong, so comforting to hold; those lips, luscious and inviting, and entirely _his_ , practically begging to be kissed again and again and again and.... 

Something was up. There wasn't usually this much commotion when the Inquisitor arrived home. Was something wrong? Was his _amatus_ hurt? 

" _Venhedis, amatus_ ," he whispered, panicking. He raced down the stairs and practically flew to the courtyard where everyone was gathering. "Out of the way!" he yelled, elbowing past and not bothering to apologise. Everyone merely stared at him, looking at him as though he had gone insane. He wondered if they thought the Vint had finally succumbed to his heritage, and found himself not giving a single fuck. He just wanted his _amatus_ back - happy, safe and whole. 

_Where was he?_ This was getting scary now. He pushed through the throng of people, swearing and yelling until his throat grew hoarse, desperate to see his face again. 

The sight that met him was one that would haunt his nightmares for a long while to come. The Inquisitor was lying on a stretcher, battered and bruised. He had cloth bandages hastily wrapped around gaping cuts - _how was there so much blood?_ \- and a healer was kneeling over him, murmuring some spell to stabilise his condition. His _amatus_ looked like he was on the verge of..... no, no he wouldn't be....

The Inquisitor looked up at him weakly and gave him a lopsided smile. "Hello, love," he whispered so faintly that Dorian had to strain to hear his words. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this." 

"He was attacked by a dragon," one of the men said suddenly, head hung low. "It just came in out of nowhere. Claws big as my arm. It was _furious_ , I swear i'd never seen anything like it, and he stood there and took it all. He killed it, but not before it nearly killed him. He passed out a lot of times while we were riding back here. We were lucky a mage was with us, we nearly thought he was a go -" He stopped, seeing the flames in Dorian's hand and took an anxious step back. "I didn't mean, I -" 

" _Say it._ " Dorian's voice was colder than ice and steel. "Say what you were going to say. I _dare_ you." The flames grew more intense and crackled ominously, giving off an immense heat. The soldier gulped and looked away, his face covered in a pale sheen of sweat. He looked almost as though he'd liquify right there and then under the weight of the mage's burning fury. 

"Love, please don't hurt him," came the quiet whisper again. The Inquisitor's hand rose painfully slowly and nearly fell to the floor again before Dorian caught it in a grip so tight his _amatus_ might have ordinarily winced. It was a mark of how much pain he was in that he didn't even bat an eyelid as Dorian's knuckles turned white around his own. "It's okay. I'll be okay. I'm being healed as we speak. _Amatus_ , I love y-" He let out a groan of pain as the healer sewed a particularly long gash together with a simple spell. 

"I can't work effectively here. He's losing too much blood," the woman said, turning to face Dorian. "We'll need to take him inside immediately so I can treat him." 

He gave a weak nod. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. His _amatus_ was the strongest man in Thedas. 

He leant down to give the Inquisitor a kiss, trying not to press too hard or linger too long in case it hurt him. Dorian felt the man squeeze his hand and his heart ached at how weak his lover's grasp was. 

"I'll be okay, I promise," he murmured. "I just need to rest." He closed his eyes as they bore the stretcher and ran to the infirmary, a retinue of healers having been summoned by now and casting spells left, right and center over his beloved. 

Dorian stood there and watched them all leave. He was the last one left in the courtyard now. 

Slowly, he sank to his knees and caught his head in his hands as the tears started flowing. He couldn't stop them even if he tried. 

" _Festis bei umo canavarum_ ," he whispered quietly as he offered up a silent prayer to a Maker he did not believe in to save the life of the man he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you're probably not going to forgive me for a long time after this one....  
> It actually hurt writing it. I didn't mean for it to get so sad, I promise ;_;  
>  **Tevene:**
> 
>  _Venhedis:_ a swear word, similar to "fuck" 
> 
> _Amatus:_ a term of endearment, like "darling" (in Latin it means " _loved [person/thing]_ "
> 
>  
> 
>  _Festis bei umo canavarum:_ "You will be the death of me."


End file.
